New radio transmission protocols and standards are continually being developed to implement advances in radio communication technologies. However, as new devices are developed using new radio transmission protocols and standards, legacy devices using older standards still may exist and be viable for a predetermined lifetime that may overlap with the lifetime of the new devices. As a result, for example in wireless local area network equipment, there may be several devices in deployment that may communicate using a wide array of non-compatible radio transmission standards resulting in a fragmentation of which devices are able to communicate with other devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.